Mato Kurone
History Mato was created as a second 'Stand-Alone' release by Insane ONI/PROJECTMONOCHROME, intended to be a "troll Utauloid", meant to piss off Utau owners, and she has a completely different attitude than Lalika. She hangs around with Tei Sukone, and is a collaboration between Insane ONIPROJECT and ProjectMonochrome. Mato, as her negative status of being created by unknown organization of trolls, Insane ONI PROJECT,she has a status of hating just about everything, from politics, to religion, to race, being known to make people angry with her. Mato, this time, was aimed at the anime fandom. Saigone Mato's design is a parody (although the group says, "in reality") copied off the character Lust of Fullmetal Alchemist (She has a tendency of raping whoever she feels like because of this ), as some sort of jab at the anime population, and her voice was purposely muffled to represent UTAUs who's voice tend to sound that way, and her ability to mock the O.C.fandom tend to tick off some "Wapanese People", as they say that she hates anime. Her molestor-like behavior is yet, another jab at the anime "Yaoi/Yuri" fandom, and they have said to have succeeded in making the perfect "bitch". Another thing is that Insane ONI has described her as a "Immortal Being", literally meaning that she is immortal, so no one can kill her, and that her hate will never die, rather will be diluted when given eclairs. Her eyes are a mock of the anime Black Rock Shooter-Dead Master,who she imitates in trying to kill Black Rock Shooter, as Mato does with Miku Hatsune. Supplemental Information Occupation: '''Student at the Musicians Institute JAPAN, but kept at close surveillance. Hair color': Black. '''Headgear': None. Eye color: Green., Similar pattern as Dead Master . Earphones: Black low-profile minimal headset, and green illumination, quite similar to Tei Sukone's. Skirt: Black. A almost similar pattern as Dragon Slayer , of Black Rock Shooter Nationality/Race: Japanese-English Robot. Accessories: A katana, and poison syringes, probably used as execution devices. Favorite phrase: どのように面倒。私は気にしない (How troublesome. I don't care.) Underwear: Black, with green lace. Voice Configuration Mato is a Japanese Voicebank, but it is compatible with Western-encoded computer users. no configuration is necessary, as her voicebank is already in romaji form. You can download her voicebank here. There will be future announcements about a VCV voicebank, and appends, starting with a Radio Append. The voicebank is frequently updated, and there are appends currently being made. Usage Clause Mato Saigone has a governing policy imposed by the author in the usage of the voicebank and the character. Usage Rule of Mato Saigone (aka INSANE Black Rose Witch) This has been copied from her official wiki account. The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Mato Saigone. Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Mato Saigone. 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when utilizing Mato Saigone (aka INSANE Black Rose Witch). * Do not use Mato Saigone to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. * Do not use Mato Saigone in manners offensive to public order and morals. * Do not use Mato Saigone to slander and/or insult third person/party. * Do not impersonate the creator(s) of Mato Saigone. * Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Mato Saigone commercially * Make sure to write the name Mato Saigone (最後音 マト) or INSANE Black Rose Witch (IN ENGLISH) onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Mato Saigone. Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO Do not post Mato Saigone and the works using Mato Saigone onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Voicebanks from Japan